


Fix Me

by Dicey101



Category: The Hobbit, aidean - Fandom
Genre: M/M, aidan turner - Freeform, aidean, dean o'gorman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:10:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dicey101/pseuds/Dicey101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aidan gets a bad migraine while filming, Dean takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix Me

"Kili, grab my hand!" Dean shouted at Aidan. Aidan reached out for Dean's hand as a sharp pain ripped through his head.  
"Ah!" he shouted, and tumbled backwards.  
"Cut!" Peter yelled, walking over to Aidan.  
Dean was kneeling down beside the younger man making sure he was alright.  
"That's the third time today Turner!" Peter said, worry in his tone, "I think you should go back to your trailer and rest."  
Aidan tried to up, "I'm fine, really."  
His legs gave out as another wave of pain pounded in his head, luckily Dean was there to catch him this time.  
"Prosthetics!" Peter yelled, and the team rushed over, quickly removing the fake noses off the two men.  
"Dean, take care you him," the director said, "As for the rest of you, we'll film some other shots... you better be prepared!"

In a short while, Dean was half-dragging Aidan off set and to his trailer.  
"Jesus mate, you're heavier than you look," Dean huffed, making a show of it.  
"Sorry..." the Irishman mumbled.  
"Sorry? Jeez, no sassy come back? You are so out of it."  
Aidan just winced as the pain came back again, gritting his teeth together and gripping Dean's waist.  
The kiwi sighed and pressed a kiss to Aidan's temple, picking him up fully now. Aidan sighed gracefully, wrapping his legs around Dean's hips and burying his face in his shoulder.  
"I love you so much," he mumbled. 

They arrived at Aidan's trailer and Dean flopped the younger man onto the bed.  
"Christ," he panted out.  
"I love how you're complaining about carrying me whilst I'm the one who's head is splitting in two. Aidan said, voice muffled by a pillow.  
Dean chuckled and began making tea and looking for pain killers.  
"Unnnnfffff, stop making noise!" Aidan groaned from the bed. Dean sucked in a breathe. Poor guy, he thought. 

He made the tea and put it on a tray, along with two extra-strength pain meds.  
"Aid?" he said softly, not wanting to make his migraine worse.  
Aidan flipped over, but instantly regretted moving so quickly.  
"Fuck!" he howled, hand moving to his head.  
Dean placed the tray beside the bed and helped Aidan sit up.  
He handed him the tea and pills, he gulped generously, swallowing both pills at once.  
When he put the empty mug back on the table, he looked at the older man lovingly and thanked him.  
"Anything else I can do, babe?" Dean asked as he placed the mug in the small sink.  
Aidan didn't say anything, he just moved over in the small bed, motioning for Dean to join him.  
The kiwi laughed and climbed into the bed, pulling Aidan into his arms.  
The Irishman wrapped his arms around his lover's waist, nuzzling into his scruffy neck.  
How he loved that spot.  
They would normally lay like that after their nightly meetings, and it always made Aidan feel safe, loved, and happy.  
Dean stroked lines down the other man's back, knowing how much he liked it.  
"You know what they say helps headaches.." Dean said, chuckling softly.  
"Don't even think about it." Aidan said, and he shortly dozed off, a smile on his face; the pain in his head forgotten.


End file.
